1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic record/playback apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic record/playback apparatus having a novel mechanism for automatically controlling a start direction of tape feed or tape drive, which is capable of performing different operations according to operation modes of the apparatus. A tape is fed in a fixed direction whenever the tape starts upon loading of a tape pack after it has been ejected and the tape is fed in a direction such that recording or reproducing of the tape which has been carried out just before stop of tape feed may be continued when the tape has been stopped.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Summary of the Invention
In a tape player suited for a cassette type tape pack and adapted, when the tape pack has been ejected to be replaced with a fresh one, to start a tape therein in a direction same as the direction the tape has been fed before the ejection, it is necessary to check or confirm the direction of the tape feeding before the ejection whenever a fresh tape pack is loaded. Otherwise, it cannot be known whether the tape is fed in a desired direction or not. To obviate this inconvenience, there has been provided by the present invention a unidirectionally starting tape player which is adapted to start the tape in a fixed direction, whenever a casette changing operation is carried out i.e., forward direction. While such unidirectional start is desirable as the case may be, it is also desired according to necessity when a tape feeding operation is terminated and then re-started so as to go on reproducing of the tape which has been performed just before suspension of the reproducing. The latter system of starting the tape is desirable especially when an operator reverts to the tape player after interruption to resume listening where he has left off. A conventional eject-stop control has two modes of operation. When it is depressed while the play operation control is locked in a depressed play condition, it only releases the play operation control, causing withdrawal of the tape head and pinch rollers from the tape pack. The next operation of the eject stop control effects an eject operation. In the present invention, the operation of the eject-stop control during an eject operation automatically resets the changeover plate 7 to effect tape feeding in a forward direction.